


The Loophole

by steadfastmoon



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Dom Adam Sackler, Explicit Language, F/M, sackler being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfastmoon/pseuds/steadfastmoon
Summary: You had a thing for leather belts. Your roommate Sackler happens to have some very nice ones.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello. This is my first time posting on AO3. You can find other horniness and sarcasm on tumblr @steadfastmoon.
> 
> Warnings:language, mentions of genitals, belt whipping, poor attempts at humor.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he breathed down your face, thumbs rubbing tiny circles on your hips.

“I’m sure.” You tried to make your voice as convincing as you could. You didn’t want this. You needed it.

-

Yesterday, you had asked your roommate to hit you. With his nice leather belt. You had good reason to do it. Every day, he would arrive home and start taking his clothes off before even entering his room. And watching him slide his belt from jeans had you pressing your legs together and your heart racing. He probably knew you found him attractive and thought teasing you was fun. Asshole.

You and Sackler had always flirted, but never really crossed that line. On occasion, he had even joked about fucking you. He teased you enough to let you know he would, whenever you wanted. But you didn’t need the consequences, and possible feelings, that would result from sex with him.

Technically, you wouldn’t be asking him to fuck you. Just to whip you with his belt. Maybe a little touching. Nothing weird about that. You enjoyed a bit of pain and he was always up for sexual depravation. A win-win, in your eyes. And you happened to be particularly horny. You snapped, decided you had had enough of his very obvious show Sackler was putting on.

He had arrived home late, hanging his coat, and spotting you on the couch. He’d told earlier he would only be home briefly clothes before returning to the theater. Not the best time to spring this on him, you retroactively realized.

“’Sup, kid?” He greeted you, heading straight for the tiny kitchen.

“Hi. Good day?” You replied, trying your hardest to stare at your laptop screen.

He fixed himself some cereal while he ranted about the “pretentious fuckin’ dickwad” of the lead actor on his new play. You hadn’t met the guy, but you were sure Sackler’s impression of him was very close to reality. After he was done eating, he walked over to where you sat, removing his socks. “What were you up to today?” He asked, actually looking interested.

“Y’know, just work, e-mails. The usual.” In all honesty, you had forgotten what you’d done that day the minute you heard the keys jangling outside. You just remembered coming on your fingers three hours ago.

And now he was getting practically fucking naked while walking towards the bathroom.

“Sounds thrilling” He said sarcastically, with a small smile.

That’s when his hands went to unlatch his belt, the smooth slide of leather filling your ears and becoming too much this time. Too much. Too much.

“Hit me your belt!” you blurted out, in what must not have been a sexy tone.

He stopped his ministrations and looked up, finding your widened eyes. “What?”

You ran your hands over your face, groaning. That was it, no turning back now.

“I’ll rephrase it. But I’ll keep my eyes closed, okay?” You replied, taking a deep breath and closing your eyes, to avoid his face. If he were to laugh, you figured it’d hurt less if you couldn’t see it.

You exhaled. “I want you to whip me with your belt. Like, spanking, right? Or with a riding crop. But with your belt. That one.” You pointed to the where you had last seen him standing. “But only if you want to. We always joke but I understand if you’re just fucking with me. I don’t know. I like belts and punishment, the whole nine yards, and I thought ‘Hey! Why don’t I ask my old pal Adam to give me a hand’ and just dominate me a lil’ bit, you know what I’m saying?” You continued, laughing nervously. Maybe, if you didn’t stop talking, he wouldn’t be able to reject you.

With your eyes still closed and your mouth rambling, you could only hear him coming closer. You felt him stopping to stand in front of you. You cracked one eye open and were met with the front of his jeans.

“Look at me” He rasped, interrupting you.

This was a bad idea. Stupid horny brain.

When you didn’t do as he said, he sighed, and he crouched down to meet you at eye-level.

“Do you know what you’re asking me?” He was looking at you with a previously unseen intensity. “You’re asking me to lash your ass? You want me to punish you with my belt?” He asked, a tiny smirk on the corner of his lips.

“Yes” You said, staring at his mouth.

“Okay” He rose to his full height once again. “But you’re gonna have to be a good fucking girl for me and wait. I can’t do it now. Can you handle it?” Gone was your silly roommate Sackler. He was something else now. Someone who made your panties much, _much_ wetter.

“Yes. I can.” You nodded, mouth hanging open.

With that, he stepped away from you, gathering his discarded socks and sweater, entering the bathroom without another word.

He was going to do it. You were going to let him. You squirmed in your seat, trying to regulate your breathing. Would he fuck you? You hadn’t asked. Would he want to? He surely wasn’t doing it out of pity. You’d seen his eyes. He wanted you, too.

You didn’t look up when he emerged from his shower to change in his room. He didn’t acknowledge you, either. Only when he was heading toward the door to leave again, did he speak to you.

“Come ‘ere.” He gestured with a hand.

Distrusting your feet, you walked slowly toward him, forcing yourself to meet his gaze. He wasn’t smiling, but you could see the twinkle in his eyes.

Sackler grasped your jaw in his right hand and leaned down, his nose brushing yours.

“When I get home tomorrow, I want you on your bed, ready for me. That clear, kid?”

“Y-yes.” It was hard to speak with his fingers digging into your cheeks.

Without warning, he pushed his lips on yours, tongue sweeping your bottom lip before gently biting it and pulling away from you. Turning on his heels, he opened the door and walked out. Leaving you with your mouth hanging open and your clit buzzing.

-

Always a man of his word, Adam knocked on your door as soon as he arrived the next day. This time, he didn’t have late night rehearsals. He was all yours. And you were ready to be all his, sat on the middle of your bed with your pulled up to your chest, in only your bra and panties. You liked being time efficient.

“Come in.” You said, keeping your voice level.

He entered your room and his eyes found you. He looked over your nervous position on the bed.

“Hello.” A small smile played on his lips. He had already shed his coat and sweater, his white t-shirt straining just the right amount over his arms. And that fucking black belt circling the waist of his dark jeans. “You actually listened. Stand up for me.” He said in a low voice.

You unfolded your knees, rising from the bed and walking over to him. You wanted him to kiss you again. Would he? His eyes were still on yours when his hand came to still you, stopping you from coming closer.

He looked over your body in its semi-nude state, hungry eyes scanning your skin. He started running a finger from your arm, to your collarbone, to the top of your breasts, and down your stomach, stopping at the little bow on the waistband of your panties. He fiddled with it for a second more, eyes returning to yours. “That what you’ve been hiding from me? All this time?”

“Not all of us like to strip around the house.” You said, unable to hold back. This was still your sarcastic roommate. Only a version of him that was going to consensually whip you.

Sackler let out a small laugh at your quip. “Let’s see if you are still fucking joking when your ass is red.”

Before you could sass him back, his mouth crushed onto yours, stealing your breath. You wound your fingers on his hair when his hands found your waist, eliminating any remaining space between you. You moaned when his tongue tangled with yours, large hands palming your ass and grounding his hips onto yours.

Granting you some air, his lips went to your neck, sucking on your pulse point before licking the shell of your ear. You whimpered, grabbing onto his neck to kiss him again. You were nearly forgetting what he was here to do when he pulled away, breathing heavily.

“You ever do this before? You sure you want it?” He looked into your eyes with sincerity, thumbs rubbing tiny circles on your hips.

“No, I haven’t. And yes, I’m sure.” You didn’t want this anymore. You needed it. “I trust you.” It was the truth. He was a deviant, but a very considerate one.

He paused, checking again if you were fibbing. Finding no trace of regret, he continued.

“Take off my belt.”

Your breath hitched in your throat. With slightly shaky hands, you started unbuckling his belt. You could feel him looking at you. You undid the latch, noticing the bulge forming below it. It was exciting, knowing you could have this effect on him.

You slid the belt from the loops around his hips and looked up expectantly, chest heaving. Your breasts nearly pressed to his chest.

Instead of taking it from you, he turned you around, hips flush with yours. “You like the way the leather feels, kid?”

“I love it.” His breath on your neck and his low voice sending a shiver down your spine. You ran your hands along the strip, enjoying the texture. Rough and smooth, simultaneously.

“Wanna feel it on your skin, slut?” His hand cupped the front of panties, a gasp turning into a moan when he started rubbed it. “On your thighs? On your pretty ass?”

“Please, Adam. Yes. I want it.” You breathed out, grounding your ass on his hardening dick.

“Bed. Hands and knees.” He pulled his hand from your clothed pussy, taking the belt from you. He gently pushed you away from him.

Without turning back, you made your way to the center of your plush bed. Careful to not rest too much weight on your wrists, you arched your back, ass pushed out as far as it would go for him.

You heard him chuckle behind you, coming closer. “Barely touched you and you’re putting yourself on display like this. I think you’ve been wanting this for a while, huh?” He smoothed his hand over your ass, grabbing as much.

“So has your dick, from the looks of it” You were pretty sure he liked it when you talked back to him.

SMACK! His palm found your asscheek in a hard slap, an electrifying sting left in its wake.

“Careful. You’re asking for more than you can handle.” He ran his hand down your pussy slit, panties soaking throug. “We need a safe word.” He prompted, a finger gently pushing into cunt.

You scrunched your eyebrows, trying to concentrate on what he was saying. “Fuck, I don’t know. Flowerpot” You replied, looking to the desk on your left.

“Flowerpot. Cute word for such a whore” You could _hear_ the smile on his lips. Oh, you were liking this.

He pulled his finger back, choosing instead to run the leather belt over your pussy, over the globes of your ass, down the backs of your legs. A tiny moan escaped your lips when he tapped just where your thigh met your cheek, before starting the cycle again.

“I’m thinking we should start at 10 lashes.” A beat. “For now. You ready?”

“Please, Adam.” You sounded whiny to your own ears. You squared your shoulder as best you could, trying to ready yourself for the first strike.

Sackler cracked the belt over your right cheek with enough force to send you gasping and your cunt quivering. He gave you a second to process it, waiting for your cue to proceed. Giving ample chance to give up. But you didn’t. When you nodded, he whipped your left cheek with the same pressure.

The blow after that took you by surprise. Instead of alternating, he hit you harder on the same side of your ass. Your nails dug into the comforter, pussy gushing. This was better than you had expected. The pain excited you, kept you on your toes. You wanted it harder.

He didn’t stall as long between lashes, striking you harder, reveling in your whimpers. Tears had pooled in your eyes by the sixth strike of the leather. He had already administered nine and you were sure that if you weren’t still in your panties, you would be leaking down your thighs. The last strike had been gentler. A cooling down.

But then he landed the final and hardest blow, making you cry out in surprise, in pleasure, in pain. You couldn’t tell. Your eyes glazed over and your moth hung open. It was delicious. Your legs shook and your arms gave out, belly flopping onto the bed.

Adam dropped the belt and walked around the bed, crouching down to look at you. With your ass stinging, cheeks stained with tears, and lips bitten red, you had never felt more beautiful.

His breathing was uneven and before he squatted, you caught a glimpse of his cock, straining painfully through his jeans. “Such a good fucking slut, not a single complaint.” He swiped your bottom lip and ran his hand over your tears, spreading them. His lips were wet and his eyes glassy.

You weakly grasped the wrist of the hand on your face. “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, please. Please, Adam.”

He smiled wide at that, rolling you over and grasping your face harder. Your ass hurt from the friction the fuzzy comforter provided. With one knee on the bed beside your hip and one leg stretched onto the floor, he leaned closer to you and spit in your open mouth. Oh boy. You shouldn’t have liked it as much as you did.

“You don’t fucking get my cock. You were a very bad girl yesterday, telling me you wanted me when you knew damn well I couldn’t act on.” He kissed you, not giving you the chance to return it before pulling away and shaking his head disapprovingly. “Made me fucking hard the entire rehearsal. Had to fuck my fist raw in the restroom.” He molded his lips to yours again. You couldn’t find your words, brain too fuzzy from pleasure.

“When your ass heals, I’ll lash it again and If you are a good girl then, maybe I’ll fuck this slutty pussy.” Tears swelled in your eyes at the thought of not coming tonight. Sackler was really going to leave you here. Ass red and clit throbbing. Motherfucker. You loved it.

Gently kissing you one more time on your lips and one time on your wet cheek, he walked back to the door.

You were too shell shocked to move, eyes just following him.

He opened the door and turned back to you “You should put something on it. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow.” With that, he closed the door behind him.

He had lashed your ass raw with his nice belt. He had kissed you. And he sort of promised to fuck you. Soon.

You let out a small laugh, with a growing feeling that living with Sackler was going to be even more interesting.


End file.
